Sarafina's Tale
by Roaniegal
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Sarafina? Why she was in the Pridelands, and who Nala's father was? In this I answer why there was never any mention of other family, or of Nala's father.


Don't own it. That's what this site is for.

The tale of Sarafina

_"Nala? What's wrong? Sadfi said she heard you crying." I said quietly as I walked into the den. Nala looked up. Four large bloody slits ran across her face. "Scar hit me." "He won't ever again." __**Not if he wants to see another day, anyway.**__ Marching up to the new king with my daughter, I snarled at the king. "How dare you hurt her!" my enraged tone made all snap to attention, lionesses forming a large ring around us three. "You, my dear, are lucky I didn't obey the old laws- the one where all cubs not mine get killed. She is-." "Oh, shut up- I know you better than most. You won't ever touch her to kill her- not while I'm still around. As for the old rule, did it ever occur to you that Mheetu is not your own? Remember, __**King**__, he is of my body… and Kakaylan's. My mate sired your son, if you still can call him that. Ergo, I swear on my sister's grave if you ever harm my daughter again- the only thing anyone will find of you is your teeth and claws."_

Oh, the memories that lie with Mufasa and Pride rock. They haunt me and they bless me. Walking with Emzyine, Simba, and my daughter, I keep my head low, aware that I am nearing my homelands. "Mama, where are we? I don't recognize this land." "Of course not. You've never been here, this is- well, was- my pride. My dad ruled for many years after my mother's death until his untimely death in what your father and I call 'The Great War.' Believe it or not, this land once was filled with one of the largest prides in Africa."

I sighed "It has been so many years since I've been here, but I recall everything that ever happened." I thrust my paw at a large den in the back of the lands. "That there is where the royals slept. We tried to stay close to the observation rock and our nursery." I close my eyes for a second, and am transported back in time; I hear my father's deep commanding roar, my mother's compassionate one answering back. Roka and Clair running to me, falling over each other as more cubs join in and start to nip and pounce. Young Kakaylan with a flower in his mouth to give to me, Emzyine practicing his roar. Abasi sleeping over on the tilted rock, his mom sun bathing beside him.

"Sarafina, Fina, is that you?" My eyes pop open, revealing my brother, Roka, and sister-in-law, Delease, both walking towards me with a younger adult lion. "Rokaak! Brother, oh how I have missed you!" We hug, laughing as I bend my head low to Delease. "Your Highness. Blessings." She looked uncomfortable with my presence, but bowed as well. "You are the true highness, Queen Sarafina, youngest daughter of King Asad and Queen Ada. Blessings the same. Who are these two; Emzyine I recognize, but…?" "Ah, yes, this is my daughter Nalara, Nala as common name. And King Simba, son to Mufasa, King of the Pridelands, is her mate." My brother looked astonished. "The grand King Mufasa shows in you, young one- treat my niece well." "Yes, sir. I will, sir!" I chuckle at my son-in-laws excitement. "So, how are things in the kingdom? And who is this charming young lad?" "I am Chiku, eldest son of King Rokaak and Queen Delease." Giving him a slight nod, I turned to my brother, the king. "May I look around?" "Why, do think my father didn't do as good a job as you would? You are nothing but a trait-" "CHIKU! Your den, NOW! And do not let me see you out of it today. No supper until you apologize and learn to respect your elders." His son snorted. "All I did was tell the truth. You use bad judgment to allow HER back, _father_. I just hope this mistake doesn't have the same ending like your last one. Good night." As he ran for the den, I shook my head. "Don't be too hard on him, brother. For I only wanted to come to show my daughter. I will leave soon." Roka shook his head. "Ever since his younger brothers' death, he has been hostile. A few weeks ago, my younger sons' new mate killed him while the lionesses were out hunting, and Delease and I were out checking boarders. She left him barely alive. He died after he told us what happened. Chiku feels I am responsible because she was a rogue I allowed to join." "Why, that's ridiculous! I am very sorry for your loss." "What happened is behind me. My decisions are not the best, but I do try."

But that night, when sleep didn't come, I got up and walked the grounds. More memories blasted at me from every side. I could hear my mother's cheer as I took my first steps, I was able to feel the tenseness of the air and see the day of my first hunt. And then I walked to the field where my life had ended.. but also just begun. The worst day of my life was also a type of blessing, for without it, the Pridelands would never had housed me. But let me begin at the beginning, on my first day in the brilliant lands I now call my home.

As I lay panting on the cool grass, eyes closed, I could feel someone watching me. I had collapsed late last night, weak from the running and from my breaking heart. "Saaaaraabiiii, where are yooou?" _Oh, why doesn't that lion shut up!_ I thought to myself, and then I heard a somewhat angry voice saying softly. "I'm right here Mufasa. Be quiet- this girl's in bad shape." Thankfully, there was quiet. I then heard the soft, gentle padding of footsteps, and I could tell from the thumping of the ground as the animal walked that it was a male, large body, and most likely a heavy mane, in his late teens, and from his smell he was friendly and would do no harm to me.

"The hunting party" I heard the female murmur. "Go get them, so that they may carry this lioness into the den."

By this point I know I have to do something, so as fast as my body will allow, I stand up, or at least try, anyway. **_Thud_** I land painfully again. "Keep still, help is on the way." The lioness assured me quietly.

It wasn't long before quite a few lionesses began to show with a large antelope, as well as what was obviously the rulers of the pride; a neon yellow one with a dark red mane and what appeared to be his mate, a dark brown female, and beside them walked a carbon copy of the female, but a few shades lighter, and male with a pretty jet black mane. As they gathered round, I knew what was expected of me, so I sat up as best I could after a few attempts, and waited quietly.

They stood staring at me, and I dipped my head in embarrassment as the brown female asked quietly. "Aren't you hungry, child? This is for you." "I… I was taught that the king eats first, no matter when your last meal was. We lost many a lioness that did not abide by that law. My father made me promise I would follow that rule wherever I went." The lioness nodded. "Ahadi…" she said softy.

Her Ahadi looked angry. "No, Uhru. And… and YOU…How dare you? This is a gift, and you have the nerve to refuse it?"

His words startled me into nearly backing up in fear, but I remembered that I was Sarafina; High Queen of the forests of Agra, youngest daughter to King Asad and Queen Ada. Very softly I began my apology. "My King, I beg of your forgiveness. I realize this is a gift, a sacrifice on your part. But, you see, my entire kingdom has passed on, murdered by a few rouges. I… I would accept this, but for the fact that the last words I heard my father say was to abide by his rules. I... I cannot break that, not now."

I lowered my head, and Uhru gave a snarl to him. "You cannot be so cruel. If you will not abide upon her small plead, the future king will. Mufasa…" Quickly he bit into it, and then turned it to me. _Good enough_ I thought. After I ate the entire antelope I bowed my head in thanks to the Queen and her son.

"You… you are the future queen?" I said as I looked from Mufasa to Sarabi. "How did you know?" Sarabi said, startled. I couldn't help but smile. "My… my father was able to look at an entire pride and know each lion and lioness' rank. I have the same ability." "Oh, GREAT, there goes my chance." The dark- brown lion muttered. "Shush, Takari." Sarabi growled. I looked at him sharply. "I don't know what you are implying, but I can assure you that rank does not matter to me, as my mate is… was… an omega." I couldn't help but start to tear up, and quickly looked down and murmured "Oh how I miss my Prince." Queen Uhru looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"Dear child, why don't you tell us your story?" King Ahadi said gently, and he had a softness in his eyes now, for whatever reason. I looked down in dismay, really not wanting to tell anything, but then I sighed and began.

"There were three of us; my brother, Roka, the eldest; my sister, Claire, the middle cub; and then, myself, Sarafina, the youngest. Our mother had taught us, in the time she was able, about the kings of the past, our heritage, and how we must stick together no matter what. Our father encouraged all this too, but when we were small, he didn't have much time for us. I suspect he was shy around us three, understandable, as his social skills were far from good, so he'd make an excuse about needing to check our lands.

But that was never to say that he wasn't very loving- especially when I reached an age of three months, he began to spend more and more time with us- basically because our mom was very sick. We four became inseparable, which was helpful when our mother passed on only a month later. We were in great pain, for she had been the spark in us. She had offered motherly love, and seemed to have words of wisdom for every situation.

Our father couldn't stand it either, but somehow, he knew we needed his love now more than ever- so he distracted us. He taught us to fight, and as we grew and became young adults, we became such grand fighters and hunters that no lion-rogue or pride- dared to challenge us.

We became the greatest royals of our realm- our father stopped teaching us one day because he had nothing more to teach. Unfortunately, we became cocky and a bit lacking in our guard duties, having gotten it in our heads we were the best of the best, and none could ever bring our great nation down.

There were a few other problems in our lands, though. One small problem that came up was marriage, and who would take the throne. My sister, surprisingly, found true love first- a young rouge named Apallak accepted to the pride a few months before. My brother had had a sweetheart for a long time, but didn't know how to ask 'the' question. I was next in the line of marriage- to Kakaylan, my childhood friend. My sister and I were both expecting not long after, and my father, knowing that there should be cubs on the way so our still-growing pride could be better secure, declared that my sister and I share the throne. My brother accepted that astonishing statement and backed down, and it wasn't two days after that he was mated too, to Delease.

Well, two months ago my sister's cubs arrived- Twins, a boy and a girl. We, of course, would have celebrated for weeks on end that all were healthy. Especially our sister, who had been in the birth cave for over four days, and was quite exhausted. They were so sweet- but only two days later our great nation was attacked. Our whole pride raced to defend, but when I and my brother showed up, our father sent us back to Claire, and as we ran, we could feel a rogue chasing us. I had turned around and started to fight him when he slammed his claws into my belly. I heard Kakaylan shout "Safi!" in terror, and then, my mate appeared, slamming into the rogue with a fury that I had never seen before.

'"Go, NOW, Sahra! Get! I'll be fine!"' I remember him roaring. My brother grabbed me by the tail and literally dragged me away. When we reached the nursery, we saw Apallak in the front of the cave, protecting our sister. We explained our plan to each take a cub and run, he nodded and stepped aside. As we went in, my sister was trembling, and she stood up and looked out at our pride at war. "Oh how I wish I could be out there." she sighed. "You aren't quite strong enough. And I'm not entirely sure that Apallak would let you go."

We took one cub each, and then I heard Apallak gasp. We froze, and then bolted as he said "Rogue coming this way! RUN GO!" We raced away, our agony increasing as we heard the screams of Apallak and Claire. We split up at the end of our territory, at a desert type of land infested with termites. I kept running, looking back only once, for I had heard my brother gave a roar of fury. And I've been looking for a home for my niece and I ever since."

By this time, all the lionesses were tearing up, except for Queen Uhru, who was openly weeping. I looked at my large belly in pride, as I whispered "My brother, niece, and wee one are all I have left, unless my mother had mercy upon my mate and the rest- which I truly doubt."

"So where is your niece?" Ahadi asked quietly.

I looked down with a small smile and very carefully lifted myself all the way off the ground, revealing my two month old niece asleep. I slowly nudged her and she opened her eyes and stared at me and yawned. The Queen gasped. "She… she's so tiny! Her eyes are like… sapphires." I smile proudly at my little niece and gently pick her up and lay her between my shoulders where my scruff is very loose from dehydration and starvation. "Well, I'd best head on my way. Thank you, King Ahadi and Queen Uhru for all you have done for me. I hope the Kings and Queens of the past bring prosperity."

"NOT SO FAST, SARAFINA." I spin around and see the brown male step forward with blazing eyes. "You cannot possibly think I—_we _would allow you to leave now, do ya's? Cuz it ain't happening. Bottom line. Period." To say the least, I was surprised. I shook my head. "No, prince Takari, I don't wish to stay here. I fear I am not welcome. Besides, I must find my brother and nephew." "Child, my Taka has spoken out of his place, yet I find he is right. You are very much welcome here- and you do need more to eat so your cub will be- what's the matter?" I shook my head quickly. I suddenly became very dizzy. "Nothing, I'm okay. I just overdid it probably."

Well, after much rest the next week or so, I was once again out and about, finding milk sources for my niece and becoming best friends with Sarabi, who was also with a cub. During this time, Mufasa became king, but insisted that Ahadi also keep the title.

A month and a half from when I had entered the Pridelands, the time of the cub was very close, and as my time neared, I found King Ahadi growing impatient with me. I knew that he wished I would leave, but even he knew it was impossible in my condition. Takari also became very quiet around me, until his presence entered the mothering cave Uhru had moved me to. "Sarafina, can I ask you something?" he stuttered. As I looked up at him, I saw fear in his eyes. "Yes, Takari; you have the right to anything. What is it?" He stared at his paws then blurted out: "Sarafina, I… I think I'm in love with you! I want to help raise your cubs as if they were my own! I might be betrothed to Zira, but I could never feel the way with her that I feel whenever I'm with you! Could you… _ever_ love me? Do you think you could?"

Well, I was flabbergasted. His eyes… they were so hopeful. "I am not sure I could give you an answer to that. I truly don't believe I could ever really give anyone my all again like I did with Kakaylan. Even if I could and wanted to, there's another issue. Taka, you are betrothed. You must marry Zira. I don't think the rules are any different for you as they were for me. You will learn to love her. Trust me; I hated Kakaylan when we were younger. In a year or so, you and Zira will be inseparable."

His face fell, but brightened as I said: "However, if you want to help me raise my cub, that would be great- at least until I leave." "You're still going to leave? When?" "As soon as the cubs are weaned, I will take my leave." "Takari, your mother is calling for you." Zira said as she came in the cave. "YOU! How dare you steal my mate!" Confused at first, I then realized that what she saw was the prince next to me with a loving expression on his face. "No, I didn't… Ah!" She slammed her claws into my belly, drawing blood. "Get away from her! Control yourself! Zira, I AM THE ONE WHO WANTED HER AS MY MATE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" She turned on him, eyes blazing. "You worthless piece of scum!" She swiped her claws on him only once, for I stood up and snarled, accepting her second swipe for myself. "Zira, NO! How dare you?!" Uhru snapped at Zira, who was petrified at the queens stare. Quickly she left as the queen, king, king-to-be, and queen-to-be raced to the den. "Taka, are you okay?" I walked over and looked at him quickly. "Hold still." Uhru licked at his eye that Zira had swiped. I stared at it for a second then shook my head. "He will keep a scar from that middle swipe. It's very deep. Deep enough some of his brow is missing, see?" "And how did this happen?" Ahadi thundered. "Well, I… I came and told Sarafina I loved her and wanted to raise her cubs as if they were my own. She refused to be my mate, telling me I had to marry the one I was betrothed to. She said if I wished I could help her raise the cub until they were weaned, when she left. Then Zira came in, and I had just licked Sarafina in thanks and Zira assumed we were being… romantical." He looked thoroughly embarrassed, and hid his face.

Two days later, at the break of dawn, Sarabi made her way into the cave. "Fina? You okay? I thought I heard crying… Oh, my. Qu…Queen Uhru! Hurry! The mothering cave! It's Sarafina!" In seconds, almost every lioness was in the cave. "Sarabi, what is it?" the queen yawned. Then she looked at me and her eyes popped. "Your cubs have arrived! Why didn't you call for help?" "I was raised to understand that only your sisters, aunts, grandmas and your mother should accompany you when it's your cubs' time. If you have none of those, your best friend should help. I didn't want to bother Sarabi, since she's now a mother-to-be."

"Well, it looks like you did just fine. How many are there?" "Three. One boy, two girls." Uhru came over then and looked at each. "The girls looks just like you. And the boy…" "Is the mirror image of his daddy. Kakaylan would be so proud to have a little boy." As I shook my head, I whispered to Uhru. "Please, my Queen, bring Takari to me." Swiftly she left and came back with a very sleepy prince. "Gee, whiz! Cubs! They came!" The cave filled with laughter at his silly shout, but we paid them no mind as he happily bent down next to me. "Yes, aren't they cute? They aren't near as big as they ought to be- but that's my fault. I need to talk to you about something, though. I have no idea how a boy would be raised, and I am not sure that on the move I could protect three cubs at once. So, when I leave, I want my son to stay with you. I know he would not be in danger, and you and the others would take care of him. I ask a lot, I know. But if you could find it in your heart to do this I would be very grateful." He stared at me for a brief second, and then nodded. "If you're sure you want to leave him behind, then, yes I will be his father."

"No you won't. Those cubs will die- either by my paw or yours, Mufasa." Ahadi snarled angrily. "You won't lay a paw on my cubs, you blithering idiot." I roared. Oh, how badly I wanted to jump him, but I wasn't quite that stupid. "I have shown you nothing but respect from day one. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! My son poses no threat, nor do my daughters. And as much as I would adore having my teeth around your throat, I won't harm you either. Why do you hate me?"

Now I was close to tears, and Sarabi came and stood by me. Uhru came as well, opening her mouth as her fiery green eyes shone with fury. "I find her to be right, Audshy. You are being cruel to someone who has given no reason or action for your attitude." She lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "And if you ever threaten a cub again, I will tear out your eyes and stuff them down your throat so you can watch me tear your carcass apart bit by bit. Got it?" He looked terrified and backed off. "You can't be a mother to every rogue that comes; one day, we'll take one in and it will murder us in our sleep." I gasp. "YOU THINK I'M A MURDERER? My entire kingdom just got slaughtered and you believe I will harm you? You have a seriously messed up mind… Goodbye." Swiftly I grab my cubs and head out the cave, running away, even though they call for me to come back.

I stop a short bit away, gasping for breath. After twenty-five hours of bringing three cubs into the world, I am both physically and mentally exhausted. "Sarafina, please, wait. Listen to me." Sarabi shouted fearfully. I look back and see that Mufasa, Uhru, Takari, and Sarabi are racing to me, with Ahadi trailing guiltily behind. I allow them to catch up, placing my newborns between my paws as the five come up to me panting. "Please, forgive my father. He didn't think when he spoke." Mufasa pleaded. Ahadi looked at me, eyes sorrowful like a puppy's. I snarl. "Never; why should I, when I know he meant what he said and said what he meant."

Sarabi went to speak, but I caught scent of the lion that Kakaylan had had to save me from. "Move!" I yelped and slammed into Sarabi as the killer lunged. "You messed up my hunt, wretched lioness!" He roared. "I'm fixing to mess up more than that, ASSASIN." His eyes burned with recognition, laughing as I jumped and missed. "You killed my mate!" I growled. "Indeed, I did. What do you aim to do about it?" "THIS!" My paw slashed at his ugly face, taking out an eye and two whiskers. "You probably did away with my father, too." A cruel smile played on his blood stained face. "Actually, my four children got him- They did rather well, for their first kill." He snarled. "But we forgot about you- prepare to die." "THAT is MY line" Throwing myself at him, I grab his mane and pull as he throws me off. Letting out a scream of pain, he snarls. I spit out the grey mane, pleased to see I have now exposed his neck. We circle, and then lash out, both going for the others' blood. I see four adult lions joining, and I completely lose it. Truly, I just snapped- even now, in my old age, never have I gotten so very angry as I was at that moment. In seconds, the four others were near unconscious from blood loss, (not to say I couldn't have done that anyway) and the grey maned lion was pinned, pleading for his life. "Please, mercy, mercy! Don't kill me, please, mercy!" I reeled back, preparing to strike… then hit the ground beside of him with a snarl. "I am not going to stoop to your level. You won't die by my paw… only the rulers of the land have the right to do away with you. You may be a murderer, but you have cubs of your own. I… refuse to kill you." He looked at me as if I'd gone mad. "So, my cubs die but I live?" "Your cubs shall live too. They are not as hurt as you think. I give you… five seconds to get the heck OUT of my sight before I do stoop to your level and take the lives of your cubs… and then you die. ONE… TWO… THREE…" He whimpers and nudges his children to their feet, and then each begins to scamper away swiftly.

When they are well out of sight, I turn my head away in sadness. "Five." "That was incredible how you fought them! And so noble how you let them go! I know I wouldn't have." Mufasa shouted. "You… you saved my life." Sarabi rasped. I smiled. Only two months later, Simba was born. And when Sarabi and Mufasa proposed that my Nala become Simba's wife in later years, I gladly agreed. And they would go on to do just that- but of course that is their story.

This was mine.

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, this is a complete story. Not a one shot per se, just all the chappies into one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
